There is no going back
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: kn Merric is courting Kel but when Merric says something Neal has to do something before his heart shatters. (better story)


By: Keladry of Masbolle Disclaimer: not mine A/N this is a one shot. It's a tragic story. I can't believe I wrote this...well you can read it now I guess...  
  
No Going Back...  
  
New Hope.  
  
"Neal...is there anything wrong?" Keladry of Mindelan asked waving her hand in front of my face. She was my crush, the only one that I felt truly happy with. Not Yukimi...well of course maybe her...but her love wasn't to rival Kel's in my mind.  
"No" I half-sighed. But then thought 'I'm a love struck healer...' Then Merric who was currently courting Kel added "You do seem kind of cold lately." Through clenched teeth I snapped "I'm fine Gods!!! Who is the healer around here!!!" Then I rushed to my rooms.  
  
'Of course I had been cold lately! One of my best friends was courting my other best friend and crush! So why shouldn't I be cold?' He asked himself angrily and slammed his door behind him.   
  
Kel knocked on the door of the sergeant of the King's Own. "Come in." Domitan of Masbolle, or Dom to friends, called. "Hello Kel, or should I say, Protector of the Small?" He asked trying her. "Dom if you call me that name one more time..." and left Dom to think up the consequences. Dom in turn said "Fine...sit down Keladry." Kel Glared. "Why have you come to my oh-so-special quarters?" He said "Well...it's about Neal...he has been kind of cold lately sort of blocking everything out and well...since you're his cousin then you would help him." Dom gave a look of mock horror and said "Me! Help Sir Meathead?" Kel gave a glare. He sighed. "I will do my best Lady Knight!" and mock saluted. Kel then headed to the stables to give Hoshi a grooming.  
  
Merric was awaiting Kel at the stables and swung her into a kiss, then said "Kel..." Merric bent on one knee "Will you marry me?" Kel saw a certain Knight riding out on a horse called Magewhisper.  
  
Kel turned back to Merric as he produced a simple gold band, but its beauty was its own. Kel started to cry then said. "I'm so sorry Merric!" and jumped on Hoshi to go get Neal. Merric only nodded in understanding.  
  
Kel just realized that Neal was the only one for her. All Kel's other crushes just made Neal's stronger and more hidden. They galloped after Neal.  
  
Then...it was raining...  
  
As Magewhisper got to the cliffs behind New Hope, he stopped his horse at the bottom and started to climb, tears falling behind him.  
  
flashback  
  
"Kel...will you marry me?" Neal's heart stopped and he knew what he had to do. He was thinking of doing it all along but he just HAD to do it now...His mind was made up. Neal jumped on Magewhisper bareback and started to cry...  
  
Maybe that's what brought the rain...  
  
end flashback  
  
Neal found himself at the top of the cliff. He looked at Magewhisper and almost choked. There was Hoshi and towards the cliff. He had to do this NOW before Kel could stop him. Neal took a deep breath and took a step...then another...He knew Kel had spotted him by now, she was halfway up the cliff... Neal took a few more steps...he was almost at the edge... Neal heard footsteps behind him and jumped...  
  
Then...everything was slow...  
  
One of the last things Neal thought he would ever hear was "NEAL!!!!" Neal turned and saw Kel who had jumped off the cliff. When Kel was next to Neal she said "I...think I love you..." She grabbed his hands...and...kissed him...all the passion of the probationary, page, squire, and knight years of her hidden love rushing up, threatening to overcome. Kel looked down then kissed him again...  
  
Their funeral was a week after the accident. All of their friends were there...even Merric though he still loved Kel. But the one strange thing that everyone will remember about their death was that...they died...kissing...  
  
And as everyone will always know...There is no going back...  
  
A/N I never should have wrote this...but the strange thing was that when I wrote it in my notebook...I was crying yet when I typed it...I was not...strange...  
  
Oh and I need ideas for the next chapter of The Trickster...I am very stuck...well...hope you like it...please review. 


End file.
